


Little Corner of Heaven

by teddysatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Dean in Heaven, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysatan/pseuds/teddysatan
Summary: Dean didn't think he'd get to heaven. And if he did, it certainly wouldn't look like this. Right?





	Little Corner of Heaven

Dean always figured, he wouldn‘t get to heaven when he died for the last time. It’s not that he thought he’d go to hell, not really, it’s more like, he didn’t think he deserved heaven, not after everything he’s done.

So, when Billie, Death herself, came to collect his soul after a hunt gone wrong, he expected her to toss him into the empty, like she promised she would. But then, she stood next to him, in front of the door to his very own heaven, right next to his mothers and Sam’s. “I thought you’d like to be close to you family, even after you died.” Dean just looked at her with confusion, so she elaborated. “Apparently, it’s possible to get out of the empty, and I figured that it wasn’t worth the effort.” So, okay, there’s that. “But why heaven?”, Dean asked, none the wiser. He appreciated it, he did, but at the same it was too good to be true. Billie didn’t answer, just motioned for him to open the door.

Dean always figured, his heaven would be him driving the Impala, Sam sitting shotgun and Cas in the back, singing along to one of his man mixtapes that he made over the years. Endless roads stretching out before them, with the landscape passing by, neither of them having to be anywhere, no people to save or monsters to kill.

Turns out, the door did open to the Impala, just not quite how he imagined. As he stepped through, he noticed that he stood in front of a nice suburban house, complete with a white picket fence and the smell of apple pie, the Impala parked in the drive way. When he turned around, the door was gone, only his car behind him, the driver’s door still open. Then there was the sound of little feet running towards him and he turned just in time to catch the little girl that sprang in his arms with an excited squeal of “Papa!” Dean was confused. Surely this couldn’t be right. Someone somewhere must’ve made a mistake. This couldn’t be his heaven. But then Cas came out of the house, with a baby in his arms and a happy smile and greeted him with a kiss, to which the girl made a sound of fake disgust. And when Cas took his hand to walk back inside with him, he just followed, telling himself it was just the confusion that made him unable to resist, not the feeling of belonging and happiness that spread in his chest. He also ignored how right it felt to have the little girl in his arms, talking animatedly about her day in kindergarten and holding Cas’ hand.

When they got in, Cas told Claire to put Jack down for his nap please – Dean pointedly did not acknowledge the names – and then sat Dean down at the kitchen table with a concerned frown on his handsome – where did dad come from? – face. “Dean are you alright?” Cas sounded so worried and Dean could do nothing more than stare at him with a mixture of adoration and confusion, making Cas look even more worried. “Did something happen at work?” Dean opened and closed his mouth again a few times before speaking “Cas, I just died and then I got here, and I don’t… I don’t understand…” Cas smiled softly and gave Dean a little peck on the lips. “It’s alright, Dean, no need to worry, you’re safe, remember? We gave up hunting quite some time ago. Now come on, I made you apple pie, although Clare did help a bit.” And with that Cas stood up and Dean automatically reached for his arm, tugging him back down. “No, you don’t understand Cas, I _died_. Like, really died. This is my heaven.” “I’m flattered that you think I’m your heaven Dean, but you didn’t die. We’ve been living here for years” Dean slightly panics at those words. “No, no, Cas, please, you have to believe me.” There was desperation in his voice, the panic rising with each second that Cas didn’t believe him, because he _had_ to make Cas understand, somehow, that he had to get back. Back to Sammy and Cas, the _real_ Cas. _His_ Cas. He couldn’t stay here. He didn’t _belong_ here. “Hey, Dean, calm down, it’s alright, okay? Why don’t you just tell me what happened, huh?” And god, Cas sounded so concerned and sincere and fuck, Dean told him, everything. Not only the hunt gone wrong, but also how he regretted never telling Cas that he had a crush on him and really wanted to try a relationship and never giving him that damned fluffy blanket with the bees on it that he bought in a spur of the moment when he saw it in some thrift store and all the other things that he never got to do or see. And Cas just listened and at the end of Dean’s little speech he hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder while he hummed one of Dean’s favourite songs. It took some time, but eventually Dean calmed down, sniffing every now and then, murmuring an apology in Cas’ shoulder for ruining his shirt – which Dean realised belonged to him – and then there were tiny arms hugging him from behind and Claire – it definitely would take some time for him to get used to that – who asked him why he was crying.

After that, Cas made him sit down and eat dinner, with him and Claire, Jack sleeping in his room with the baby monitor placed beside Cas, soft snores coming through. And Dean honestly had to admit that he never was as happy before.

It took Dean barely a week to get used to this life – this heaven – and he found himself smiling more often than ever and he adored Claire and Jack just as much as he loved Cas. Sam visits often too, with his wife Eileen – now that was a surprise – and he found himself thinking about getting out of heaven less and less until the thought vanished completely.

And if, quite some time later, he wakes up to a confused Cas in his bed, asking how he got here – and where here is, because this is not the bunker – after a hunt that left him bleeding in some abandoned warehouse, with Sam nowhere in sight, and Dean just knew that this was his Cas, not his heavenly copy, leaving him even more contend than before, then no one has to know.


End file.
